A Different Story
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: What would've happened if Daisuke hadn't fallen for either of the Harada twins, but someone else? Shonen ai.
1. The begining of the coming chaos

A Different Story  
  
By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
Disclaimer...  
  
I do NOT own D N Angel, or any part of it. It belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. The beginning of this fanfiction is based off the manga and the anime --mostly the manga-- so, if you've read the manga, you will experience a sort of deja vu. But after I get board of just converting the manga to words, or find a good opportunity to, I will start to go off of the track the manga / anime was / is on. So the beginning is loyal to the series, but after awhile, it won't be. You've been warned. Shonen ai in the first chapter. Also after the note, then they might seem a little out of character (that's because I started watching Gravitation right before then, to get in the mood, so yeah....).  
  
Prologue...  
  
Throughout history, works of art have been stolen under mysterious circumstances... said by some to be the work of "phantom" thieves. Others dismiss it as a mere myth. But in this country, the stories are all too true. The name of this mysterious thief? "Dark". And his true identity? No one knows....  
  
Chapter one: The Begining of the Coming Chaos....  
  
"Niwa-kun... I know this must have been hard for you to write... but I have to return it to you...." Harada Risa said, as she handed the red haired boy by her the love letter he had given to her. "I'm sorry.... I just don't think of you that way, Niwa-kun." My first love letter... and it's "return to sender"... On my 14th birthday I, Niwa Daisuke... The boy thought as he took the letter back. ...Was totally shot down.  
  
"But we can still be friends... right?"  
  
"Um... sure," Niwa-kun nodded vaguely, as he started to walk to his class room which was located on the second floor of the Azuano Middle School building.   
  
Inside classroom II-B  
  
"What?" one of the girls by Harada-san exclaimed.  
  
"Harada-chan, you turned Niwa-kun down?" questioned another. "But he's so cute...."  
  
"He finally came out and asked you, huh...?"  
  
"Well," Harada-san started, "He's just not my type, you know? He's just average... he won't help my social standing. If a guy wants to go out with me... he has to be totally hot!"  
  
"There she goes again..." one of the girl's friends sighed.  
  
"Harada-chan, you're so ruthless!" replied another.  
  
Of course I am! she thought to her self, looking over her shoulder. I can never give in to that witch!! I won't let her beat me! She looked at her sister standing behind her and grimaced. My sworn enemy... my twin sister, Harada Riku!! She looked back at the paper and pencil in front of her, and picked up the pencil. Humph. Just because she's five minutes older, I have to call her big sis.... At least I'm the cute one!! So, what if  
  
we're twins. Risa started to grasp the pencil harder as she went on in her head. But now, she's got an edge... five extra millimetres in the chest... I have to get ahead. And the only thing that's going to put me there is the perfect man!!  
  
After school....  
  
"Yo! Niwa-kun!" Saehara Takashi yelled at his friend, who was currently just gazing into space. "Earth to Niwa-kun!! He's always so spacey...."  
  
"Hmm...." the other friend sat across from the red-haired boy, waving his hand in front of the young teen, trying to get his attention. "He's been out of it since lunch... his stupidity is up 50% from normal levels."  
  
"All right, this is getting boring," the darker haired teen decided after a moment of silence. He grabbed his friend by the collar and put him in a head lock. "C'mon, Niwa-kun, snap out of it!! Tonight's the big night!! News is in the air! My reporter's nose can smell it!!"  
  
"The big night?" questioned the blond friend.  
  
"YES!" the young reporter exclaimed, as a poor, strangled Niwa-kun whimpered, "Saehara-kun... I can't breathe!"  
  
"Something's happening tonight right at eleven! My dad tipped me off. I have to go get ready... so finish cleaning up for me, okay?" Saehara Takashi shoved the broom into the smaller boy. "Here, this is for you...."  
  
"What?" a now frightened Niwa-kun implored.  
  
"C'mon, I'll get you another photo of Harada-san!"  
  
"Uh..." Niwa-kun groaned as his friend ran off. "Saehara-kun! Hey! Come back here! Why is he always doing that...?"  
  
"Well, you're the one who keeps letting him."  
  
In the hall way to the Art Room...  
  
Normally, every day brings me bad luck. But my birthday only comes once a year.... Couldn't I have good luck just for that one day? Just once? I guess not. Niwa-kun slid the key card that supposedly went to the art room through the card reader, and it beep,  
  
flashing: invalid card. "Huh? It's not opening... Oh no! Why... me?" he moaned as he realised that he brought the wrong card. He sniffled. "My life stinks! Why does this always happen?" It took everything I had to give Harada-san that letter.... I know I'm a huge klutz... and I'm not really that smart.... But I thought I could change my life....   
  
At that moment, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned his head to face the person who was standing behind him. He turned and found that one of his fellow class mates was offering him a hanker chief. The blue-haired boy walked past Niwa-kun after he took the cloth, and tried to open the door. "What? Who? Hiwatari-kun?!" Niwa-kun stumbled over himself. "I'm sorry! I brought the wrong card, so the door's locked.... Here, let me  
  
open it for you!"  
  
"Open it...?" the taller boy questioned, but the smaller teen didn't hear him.   
  
"Hmm... let's see... this lock is... so then..." he muttered to himself, but said to his class mate, "This is all I need to do...." The door beeped after the boy punched in codes into the machine lock, and unlocked the art room door. There!! "There you go!!" he said as he opened the door. He turned around to face Hiwatari-kun. "Oh! But Hiwatari-kun... what are you... doing here?"  
  
"I'm on cleaning duty today," his ocean blue eyes now concentrating on what he was writing in the slim pocket book he just pulled out with a pen.   
  
"Oh... I see. I didn't know...." Hiwatari Satoshi... even though we're in the same class, I've never really talked to him.... He's not a snob or anything, it's just so hard to talk to.   
  
The taller teen readjusted his rimless glasses, then put away the pocket book, and turned to the smaller ruby-eyed teen next to him. "Hey..." he looked at the boy with a gaze that portrayed no visible emotion. "Niwa Daisuke, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How'd you unlock the door...?"  
  
"How'd I what?" Oh, no! A normal kid couldn't do that!! Mom always tells me not to do that stuff in public.... "Uh, well, I... it's the same kind... we have at home! So... I'm just, you know... used to it... um...." Niwa-kun was in a state of panic that was forcing him to make up a story that might --in some weird circumstance-- be true.  
  
"Really? It's a pretty unusual lock. A DEBAC Z1GII... you have one at home?" Hiwatari-kun questioned the already panicked red-head.  
  
"Ah, yeah. Um, ah...." What a mess! "Hey, there's the copy of Goddess Latin. Come to think of it, where are all the others that are supposed to be cleaning? 'Cause isn't this a lot of work for two people?"  
  
"I told them not to come," Hiwatari-kun answered slyly.  
  
"Why?" Niwa-kun asked.  
  
"Are you available tonight... or something important?" Hiwatari-kun looked over at the younger boy.  
  
"Uhhh..." Niwa-kun stopped what he was doing momentarily. "Well, tonight's my birthday, so.... "  
  
"Oh, I can't help..."  
  
"Um... why is it me?"  
  
"Because I like paintings too...." Niwa-kun smiled with that response. "I want to talk with you about it."  
  
Later that afternoon in front of the Niwa household....  
  
"Ugh... what a day. Hello!" Niwa-kun sighed, opening the door to his house. "I'm ho--" he had stepped through the door, but when he realised that there was no floor, he was already falling. Niwa-kun quickly grabbed the ledge in front of the door way, kicked off the wall, then swung himself back onto the door way ground. "Hmmm. I can never just come home and walk in the door... like a normal kid. Better tuck this in," he said, as he  
  
tucked his school shirt in to his pants. The teen crouched, and got ready to leap over the gap. He pushed off the jut, and vaulted across the fissure.   
  
The rest of the lasers turned on as he stepped through the first one after he landed. Hmm... the first one's a dummy... the 2nd, 3rd... and the right hand lasers are dummies... so is this what you want? He thought as he was dodging all the lasers, but then he triggered one that sent mechanical dogs running after him. When he finally got to the door to the sitting room with a sign that was obviously done by his mother --it read 'Congrats! You've made it inside!' with a heart at the end-- he started to reach for the door, then he remembered something that he had been taught. He took off one of his shoes and used it to open the door. When the shoe touched the handle, the electricity that was coursing through the door was apparent as it electrified the shoe. When he got through the door, he thought, She actually electrified it... "Mom...? I'm home."  
  
"Hello sweetie!! Welcome home!!" a woman with the same flame red hair (except hers wasn't at all spiky --the way Niwa-kun's was naturally) as Niwa-kun ran up to the boy, and hugged him, not paying any attention to the mood the boy was in. "You did everything perfect today!! I'm so happy! You were wonderful!"  
  
"Good going, Daisuke!!" an older man exclaimed. He sported the same unruly, spiky hair as Niwa-kun, but it was white because of age. "Today is your 14th birthday... and your final lesson! You've done well, Daisuke... we have nothing left to teach you." He noticed that the teen hadn't been paying attention, and he had started to go upstairs to his room. "Hey, Daisuke!! Come back here! I'm not finished."  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa," Niwa-kun explained. "I'm just not in the mood right now...."  
  
"You failed. Love letter." The older man replied. Niwa-kun hung his head with embarrassment.   
  
"Hmmm...well, it looks like we have time for a few last touches."  
  
"Yup. Daisuke is ready to inherit his birthright as a member of the Niwa family...."  
  
Meanwhile, the TV that had been left on the news channel announced a breaking report, "This afternoon, at the Esivel Art museum in the Azumano district of Tokyo... a message was found attached to the Saint of Tears statue. Here is a look at the note that was found... Police are posting guards throughout the museum...."  
  
Niwa-kun closed the door to his room and set his bag on the floor. A "Kyuuu" sound came from his bed followed by a rabbit-like creature. "Hey, Wiz," the boy greeted the white fur ball as he picked it up. "Sorry I couldn't take you to school today, but I had something important to do... but I'm all done with that. I sure don't need this anymore," he pulled out the note he had given to Harada-san earlier that day. He started to rip the letter up, but he found himself thinking about Harada-san. Her long, beautiful, red-brown hair... those gorgeous amber eyes.  
  
What...? What's happening to me? Niwa-kun thought, as pictures of Harada-san flooded his mind. I feel... like I'm on fire! 'I love you Niwa-kun!' he tough that he heard her say.   
  
::Who loves...?::  
  
I love...  
  
::Love who?!::  
  
.... I love her.... He pictured Harada-san in his mind, then felt himself changing. This voice... it's coming from inside me. Is there another me... in my blood... in my DNA...?  
  
In front of the Esviel Art Museum....  
  
"Bwahahaha! He'll never get near the "Saint of Tears" statue! What an idiot, letting us know what he's up to! I'm not afraid of you, Phantom Thief Dark!" Inspector Saehara declared proudly. "The museum is full of guards and alarms and all the exits are covered!!"  
  
"Inspector Saehara!" said one of the guards.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The commander is here!"  
  
"You're just on time... commander!"  
  
"The defences... they're not good enough," the commander pulled a note book from his shirt pocket.  
  
Saehara-kun was sitting close by, camera in hand. "Ha! From here I'll get the perfect photo! It's the first appearance of the... famous phantom thief Dark, in 40 years!"  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Realization of the curse and effects

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one's pretty long... I think.  
  
Chapter 2: Realization of the Curse (and it's effects)  
  
Back at the Niwa household....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!!! Mom! Mom! MOM!! What's happening to me?!" yelled a rather different-looking Niwa-kun, as he ran down stairs.  
  
"Oh!! You're so cute! Just like the last one." She smiled.  
  
"What? Mom, it's me!! Why do I look like this?! I don't understand what's going on! I felt weird and then... I started growing! I feel like I'm someone else...."  
  
"It's part of your destiny," she started to explain. "You've heard the stories of the legendary... Phantom Thief Dark... whose real identity is unknown. Well, it's your turn to inherit that identity... Daisuke... I mean, Dark...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"For 400 years, the Niwas have been a family of art thieves. They're the best in the world... and they begin when they reach 14 years of age. It's the destiny of the Niwa family! Your grandfather was Dark too."  
  
"What?! I've heard of Dark... you're saying he's... me?! No way!! I'm no 'great phantom thief'! Change me back!!"  
  
"Daisuke... I've already left the warning note for the police. Tonight at 11 o'clock, you're going to steal the famous "Saint of Tears" sacred maiden statue! They'll be waiting for you...."  
  
'Tonight's the big night... tonight at 11...'   
  
Oh! So that... that's what Saehara-kun was talking about? "No way... I can't do it!" he decided.  
  
"You're the only one who can!!" Niwa-kun's grandfather said seriously.  
  
"You're the last of the Niwas, Daisuke.... This is why we've been training you for as long as you can remember. It's all been leading up to this. The key to changing back is the sacred maiden!!"  
  
Maiden... the "Saint of Tears"?! "So... if I go and steal it, I'll turn back into a kid?!"  
  
"Yup that's right!"  
  
"That's it Daisuke. Wiz, go with him. Wiz has been Dark's partner throughout our family history. Touching Wiz on his head by Dark causes him to transform. Dark's black wings, are really Wiz's wings."  
  
[FYI: this is where the story is going to start to go off of the plot line --very far off he plot line-- and is only going rarely bit true to the story.]  
  
Near the Art Museum...  
  
Uhh... maybe I can sneak in by posing as a guard, Niwa-kun thought. He flew down under the cover of Wiz's wings and got in a outfit like the ones the police guards did. No one will notice that there's an extra person. He moved into the area where the statue was held and stood as if was on watch. Niwa-kun had told Wiz to cover the statue after the lights went out for a second, and then he announced, "Dark's got the statue! He went to  
  
the front door!"  
  
All the other guards panicked as they realised that the statue was gone, and rushed to the front of the museum. Inspector Saehara pointed to Niwa-kun --not knowing that it was him though-- and told him to stay there. When all the guards had gone, he snapped his fingers, and Wiz uncovered the statue. He took off the uniform that he had been wearing, and threw it aside, then walked up to the art work's base, and found that there was a code to get the statue from the case it was in. He quickly typed in the code, and the lock released. At about that time, he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"I had told him the defences weren't good enough.... I'm glad that this turned out the way it did, really. I was afraid that my generation wouldn't get a chance to take a crack at you." The figure emerge out of the shadows, and turned out to be Hiwatari Satoshi, none the less. The blue-haired boy ran toward the now taller Niwa-kun (although, he thought  
  
that it was Dark, not his klutzy class mate), and grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the ground. With his arms pinned, and his legs pinned, the thief couldn't move. "The truth is that I could care less about the statue. You see, I've devoted my life to finding and catching you!"  
  
I can't get him off of me!!  
  
"For me, nothing else matters. As one of the last members of my clan, I must capture you, and put an end to this." The ocean blue of Hiwatari- kun's eyes shimmered as he leaned closer to the man pinned under him. The teen leaned in closer and his lips touched the other man's as he temporarily lost control of what he was doing, but at that time, Niwa-kun started to struggle, then a light emitted from his body, and the blue-eyed teen had to look away, or be blind for the rest of his life. When the light cleared, the thief was no long under him, but there were two of him!  
  
" So, let me test you a bit commander. Which Dark is the real Dark? "  
  
Later....  
  
What was I doing? thought Hiwatari Satoshi. I... I was going to kiss that thief--that criminal! What the hell was I thinking?! The only one I would let myself lose control is Daisuke.... Why Dark, though?! Or... does Dark and Daisuke have something in common? Maybe, like me, they're stuck in the same body, but just...?  
  
Next morning....  
  
"Niwa-kun," Risa said, a pleading look on her face. "Just when I tell you that I love you, you tell me that you love someone else..... I can't believe that you've done this to me! I can't imagine how you might hurt me next, so this is good-bye... for good!" She ran away, crying.  
  
"Harada-san...." Niwa-kun called after her.  
  
"It's no use," said a voice behind the red-head. "She'll never understand, Daisuke...."   
  
"Satoshi...!" he managed to get out before he was kissed by the taller boy.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?" Niwa-kun shot up in bed, screaming at what he had done in his dream. "Why?! Why me?!"  
  
Oi, Daisuke! Dark called. Maybe you like that creepy bastard.... It's not the first time you've dreamed about him, ne?   
  
Shut up, Dark! You've caused me enough pain already! Daisuke called back.  
  
Well, Dark started slyly. Maybe you should try it for real, again... eh?   
  
What are you talking about?   
  
Okay then, if you don't understand, then I'll just have to show you what it means! Dark snickered, then full out laughed.  
  
What's so funny?!   
  
Nothing, of course, just sit back, and let me show you....   
  
An Hour and a Half later at school during swimming class....  
  
The teacher finished taking role, then asked for everyone to get in the pool. Even though Daisuke was paired up with Risa, he never even felt like transforming even once that whole day when he was with the brunette. He didn't even change when he ran into the class room afterwards, forgetting that the girls locker room wasn't open for use, so they were changing in the class room. Daisuke felt that it was weird that things were  
  
happening this way. When it was time to sign up for the field trip to the amusement park, he tried to stay away from the roster, but Dark, like he had said earlier, he was going to show Daisuke something, and well..... Dark took control of the red-head's body, then walked over to the roster, and signed the boy's name. When the teen gained control of his body again, he found that the sheet had said that once you sign up, you cannot change  
  
your mind, and he had written it in ink, so there was no chance of erasing it.   
  
Mwhahahahahaha! We get to go to the amusement park!! Dark laughed unable to hold the urge back. Hahaha! That means that the chance of sitting next to that blue-haired detective is very high! Hahaha! Just you wait!!   
  
Daisuke just sighed, and admitted defeat.  
  
Next day by the busses at school....  
  
"Okay!! Time to give everyone partners! Let's see.... First... we have Saehara paired with Kamara..." she continued sown the list, but Daisuke didn't listen, until his name was called. "And finally, Niwa is paired with Hiwatari. That's it! Remember that you cannot change your partners!"  
  
The teen's eyes got wide in shock. I'm paired up with Satosh-- wait! I'm shouldn't call him by his first name alone!! That would mean that.... Oh, is that what Dark was talking about?! No! It can't be! Daisuke shook his head physically. It's Hiwatari-kun, not Satoshi!! He got on the bus, and found that Satoshi was already sitting down, as far away from everyone else as he could get. "Ohayo, Sa- Hiwatari-kun!" the boy corrected himself, as he sat down next to the taller teen.  
  
"Ohayo, Niwa-kun," he said coolly, looking at Daisuke for a minute, but then turned away. Why am I so up-tight today?! I never act this way around Daisuke! Why should I start now? He might suspect me.... Satoshi thought as he looked out the window as the bus started moving. A while down the road, about a fourth of the way into the trip (it was a hour drive, because of the traffic in Tokyo), Satoshi felt something warm lean against his shoulder. He looked, and found that the boy that was sitting next to him was using his shoulder as a pillow. The boy smiled, which was very rare, and decided that it wouldn't hurt if he fell asleep as well, besides he hadn't had enough sleep the night before....  
  
About ten minutes away from the destination....  
  
Daisuke woke after a half-an-hour nap, and felt recovered. But when he fully woke, he found that he was leaning against something, or someone, that something was leaning against him as well and that what-ever he was next to was very warm and extremely comfortable. He glanced over, and saw silky, feathery, sky-blue hair intertwined in his own blood-red hair. He looked even closer, and discovered that Satoshi had fallen asleep,  
  
after he had fallen asleep, and that he had been leaning on the other boy's shoulder the whole time, and Satoshi had probably been leaning against him almost as long.  
  
"Sa- Satoshi!" he couldn't help but say, as he turned a bright red.   
  
"Hmm...?" Satoshi murmured, as he heard his name. He sat up straight, and looked at the embaraced boy next to him. "What's wrong, Daisuke?" He asked, totally unlike his usual self that was portrayed to the public.   
  
"I- I mean... Hiwatari-kun!" the smaller boy, again corrected himself. "Gomen ne, Sato- Hiwatari-kun!" He turned an even brighter red.  
  
"Mmmm? I don't think titles matter much anymore, Daisuke. Plus, I know your relationship with Dark-san now."  
  
"You know- I mean, what are you talking about?!" Daisuke tried to recover, but it was a little too late.  
  
"I see, so you don't want me to know even though what I guessed was right. This is what I think... you and Dark-san are sharing one body, and you switch back and forth, and that was you in control of the body the other night. Am I correct, or slightly off?"  
  
"Co- correct.... totally correct...."  
  
At that little sentence, Satoshi smiled, and just leaned in closer to the smaller boy. Even though he turned even redder (if possible), he also leaned toward the other boy, and their lips met. Then, Daisuke felt like he did on his Birthday a couple days ago; on fire, and feeling like he was about to transform.... He quickly broke away, and turned away form  
  
Satoshi. He was upset that he had to break away, but he had no choice, or else he was going to transform into Dark in front of the whole 8th grade. Luckily, he didn't because he made himself think about Risa instead of Satoshi and he immediately calmed down, but unfortunately, Takashi had taken interest of what Daisuke was doing, and saw them kissing, and well... took a picture of that moment. The two boys hadn't been paying attention to anything around them, so they didn't hear the other teen take a photo of the two of them. When they got off the bus, it was a different matter. Dark was laughing hysterically, saying "Told you so!!" and Takashi was making his way to Daisuke and Satoshi.  
  
"Hey, Niwa-kun! I never knew that you were into the silent and smart type!" the brunette yelled to his friend once he got within a foot of him. "Heh, heh. You two make quite the couple!"  
  
With that Satoshi glared at the other boy and sent chills down Takashi's spine. Daisuke tried to think of anything but the kiss, but it wasn't working, he started to feel like he was transforming again. He ran to the teacher and told her that he was going to the bathroom, and Satoshi had to follow because of well... the "buddy system".  
  
"Daisuke, are you all right?" Satoshi asked when they locked themselves into the boys' bathroom. He stepped toward the smaller boy and touched his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hi- Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke jumped, but then tried to explain. "I'm sorry, but -it's just that when I feel like this -when I think of the one I love most -I, well. I transform when I do, and I just don't want anyone else to see, you know?"   
  
"Well, why don't you transform? You can with me, I already know...."  
  
"But what if Dark does something to you?! I couldn't stand if something happened to you because of me!"  
  
Tsuzukeru ni imasu....  
  
So, how did you like it? Please review! I want to know what you think!!  
  
See ya later!   
  
Angelis Raye Kamura 


	3. Trials and errors

A Different Story   
  
By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
Heh, because you guys wanted an update, it's going to be SHORT! That's what you get for being persistant!!  
  
Disclaimer and Notes....  
  
I still do not own D N Angel, or any part of it. Shonen ai... Satoshi X Daisuke, and is Dark X Krad introduced in this chapter. If you don't know what shonen ai, Yaoi, or lemon is, thery're mostly all the same thing, and amost the only type of stories I'm writing right now.... I think I have an obsesion with it now... who knows!   
  
IF you couldn't tell, I AM a guy, so yeah.... Angel is NOT the same as Angelis. I think girls are named Angel or Angelica; guys are named Angelus or Angelis or any other spelling that sounds like it.... I'm clueless on that part. Any way, if you want to talk to me or ask any questions, please email me!   
  
Warning....  
  
This contains some things not ment for the religious folks out there, and please read the first chapter before reading the first.  
  
Recap of the End of the Last Chapter...  
  
"Daisuke, are you all right?" Satoshi asked when they locked themselves into the boys'  
  
bathroom. He stepped toward the smaller boy and touched his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hi- Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke jumped, but then tried to explain. "I'm sorry, but -it's just  
  
that when I feel like this -when I think of the one I love most -I, well. I transform when I  
  
do, and I just don't want anyone else to see, you know?"   
  
"Well, why don't you transform? You can with me, I already know...."  
  
"But what if Dark does something to you?! I couldn't stand if something happened to you  
  
because of me!"  
  
Chapter 3: Trials and Errors...  
  
Daisuke was on the verge of transforming, and Satoshi tried to tell him that it was all right for him to do so, but he had to resort to force. He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders firmly, looked him in the face, and leaned in and kissed Daisuke, so that his emotions would go over board and force him to turn into Dark. It worked. The red-head's body started to changed and grow into the body that belonged to Dark, the Phantom Thief. Satoshi let go, to find that he had transformed as well... into Krad; he was no longer in control.  
  
"Krad!! What are you doing?!" Dark yelled, backing away from the blond. "Why were you kissing me?!" The thief saw that his archenemy wasn't tring to atack him, or anything; he was looking away, flushing like he had a cold. "And why are you acting like that?"  
  
"Dark...." The blue-eyed angel said, looking up at the man opposite him. "Tell me. Why were you acting like you were enjoying it so much?"  
  
The purple-haired thief was astonded that the blond wasn't attacking him, or threatining him in any way. Why am I doing this?! Why am I this calm and relaxed... and I'm feeling something that I... I never have before. Why now?! Why with him?!?! Dark qustioned himself, but of course Daisuke heard.  
  
Dark. I love Satoshi, so why don't you try to like Krad-san? Daisuke asked innnocently.  
  
You don't understand?! I- I'm supposed to hate this man! Not love him! He's been tring to kill me the past 400 years! Why should I forget all that and pretend that everything is all right? Dark sounded sad to the younger boy, but seeing how Dark was in a vunarable state, he could easily take over Dark's body, and make everything work out on it's own.  
  
Fine, I'll do it! Daisuke told Dark.  
  
He took over the body and forced it to move toward the tall and beautiful blond in front of him. Krad oviouslly hadn't expected this, and he backed up a bit. "Dark?? Why the sudden change of-" Tired of the blond's complaining, Dark sealed his lips onto the angel's, so that he couldn't speak for a short while.  
  
"I'm going to admit this now before I change my mind all right!" Dark sighed. ":I love you Krad..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Next update will probly be a day or a week... sorry 'bout that. 


	4. A Light in the Dark

Angelis: Whahahahah!!! I got the 3rd D N Angel! XD YES!! smiles evilly Satoshi crossdressed!! Mabey I should put that in here as well... Dark schemes come into mind at the thought of crossdressing heh heh heh...  
  
Satoshi: You better not!! I was only doing that to get Dark!! Honestly....  
  
Angelis: Right, and didn't you almost kiss Dark??? Hmmm??  
  
Satoshi: What ever. Think what you want.  
  
Daisuke: I can't beleive you are abandoning me!! Why does every one love DARK?!?!? 'Cause even in the Anime, KRAD likes Dark, too.... Starts to cry  
  
Chapter 4: The light in the Dark  
  
Well, that was interesting... Dark admitited.  
  
It was you that actually kissed him though! Dark's in love with Krad!! Daisuke laughed.  
  
Glad you're happy, but I'm goning to have to leave soon, because you love Satoshi and all.... I hope you had a good time when we were together. Daisuke! Are you all right?! What's wrong??  
  
I'm sorry Dark, all I wished for was for you and me to be happy, but I guess that won't work, will it?  
  
Hey, look at it this way, when you have a kid, I'll become a part of him, then you'll see me again!  
  
What...?  
  
Dark, how will two GUYS have a kid?  
  
Well, Satoshi could get a sex change! You know how he's always so protective of everything.... Plus, I heard that he's crossdressed once or twice....  
  
DARK!!! What the hell are you trying to say?!?!  
  
Dark...?  
  
Oh, well. Problably just ignoring me....  
  
At the amusement park....  
  
"Well, shouldn't we go to all the rides, Daisuke?" Satoshi suggested after they turned back to normal.  
  
"Ehhh...."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Hate... roller... costers."  
  
"Oh," the other teen thought for a bit. "What else do you want to do?"  
  
"It was Dark that made me come, in the first place.... So, I really didn't want to come at all." Daisuke managed to say.  
  
"Okay, so we'll just walk around?"  
  
"That sounds good!"  
  
Three hours later....  
  
"Hey, Sato-chan?" Daisuke asked after a bit of silence. They had decided that they would sit on one of the benches for another 30 minutes, seeing that was when they were going to leave. Satoshi nodded, so the redhead continued. "I was wondering, have you heard from Krad since we managed to turn back?"  
  
"No, why? Is Dark upset or something?"  
  
"It's just that I haven't heard from Dark, so I was just wondering if you had heard from Krad.... That's all."  
  
"Well, they probely left, seeing how the two of us are happy."  
  
"Uhhh... If that's the case, then do you mind me asking you a personal question?" He explained what he and Dark had talked about, and when Daisuke finished, Satoshi was still very unrealistically calm.  
  
"Hmm... sounds logical. I guess Dark isn't as stupid as he looks or seems in areas except stealing famous artifacts...." the teen nodded. "I'm quite surprised that he was the one to think of it."  
  
Meanwhile, the smaller boy was fidgiting in his seat, as he twitched at the thought of what would happen. Ah, shit. I can't believe that he's really okay with all of that! "Well, I guess since it's okay with, it's all right with me huh?" Daisuke said followed by a nervous laugh.  
  
"EVERYONE!! ON THE BUSES!!!!! NOW!" yelled one of the teachers in the area. The two got off the bench, the smaller glad that they were finally leaving the dreadful place.  
Owari  
  
Hrm... hope you enjoyed this. Well, you could make a sequal, but I was originally have it a one shot, butI had to cut the only chapter up, but my friends told me that I should post it, so I did, even though it wasn't finished. Sorry that it was so short, and I know that it seemed unfinished, but I might think of a sequal for this, but I'm typing my other fics now.  
They might not be posted for a while, but I write in Final Fantasy 7 and 9 as well, so check those out when I get the things uploaded.  
  
I'm going to include some thing that would make it CLEAR that Krad loves Dark, even in the manga/anime! This is the english translation I got and I looked up the majority of the words, and they were the same definition that the translation had. Anyway it's called Rekuen Fanatic and it's sung by Kuso Takeshi (who is Krad's voice actor!) Enjoy the lyrics!  
  
Let me catch you in my trap here in this room without windows May you dye me in sin here in this supreme love With a sword of pleasure I cut away my wings Both body & mind can melt together in etenal paradise And cry black tears Ah... Beautiful If I could reach out, gladly With that sweet pain I spread over you the wings I tore away and lie down with you Now, for the being who is so precious let me wear my cross I sould set you free, this over flowing desire Then for the first time the chimes of blessing resound Ah... Beautiful...  
  
P.S. If you're going to write a sequal let me know, then I'll email you and fill you in on all the stuff that I have in mind about what the sequal would hold. Just guide lines, not rules!  
  
Anyway, see you later!  
Syonara!  
Angelis (Don't be afraid to email me! (it's !) 


End file.
